One in a Million
by Disney-Princess
Summary: Jake Ryan goes to Hannah Montana's dressing room after a concert and secrets are revealed.


"Thank you

This is a one shot about Jake Ryan finding out Miley is Hannah Montana. Please review as I enjoy getting other people's opinions. Thanks for reading! xxx

"Thank you! You've been a great audience!" shouted Hannah Montana at the end of her concert. After looking out at the crowd and waving for a few minutes and trying to read people's banners she finally walked off the stage to where her father / manager was stood with a bottle of water for her.

"Thanks dad, wow the crowd was pumped tonight," she said as she walked into her dressing room and collapsed on the sofa.

"Well ever since you made No. 1 the fans have been wilder than ever," pointed out Robbie Ray. "I just need to go talk to some people about more possible appearances, will you be okay here?"

"Sure dad, I'm going to have something to eat then get changed and I'll be ready to go. I can't believe I have to get up and go to school tomorrow!"

"Well that's the way it's got to be if you want to keep your double identity," said Robbie Ray as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hannah sighed and then moved over to where a table of food had been spread out. Grabbing a plate she loaded the food onto it and quickly started eating. She was always starving after finishing a concert. However this time tomorrow she'd be a normal high school student by the name of Miley Stewart. Leading a double life could be hard, especially when you had a concert one night and school the next morning. Just as Miley was thinking about taking her blonde Hannah wig off there was a knock at the door. Asking who it was a male voice replied.

"It's Jake, Jake Ryan."

"Oh come on in," said Miley, glad she was still dressed as Hannah. Since Jake had started at her school it had been harder to keep her secret as he was friends with Hannah. There was also the fact that he fancied Miley and she had just figured out that she fancied him too. However she thought that if anything was to happen then her secret could be discovered.

"That was an amazing concert! One of your best yet I'd say. I especially liked One in a Million. It sounded like you really had someone in mind when you wrote it," said Jake as he walked into the dressing room.

"Thank you," smiled Hannah, in truth she had written that song about Jake so she was pleased he liked it.

"Do you mind if I have something to eat? I'm starving," he asked.

"Go ahead," sad Hannah who sat back down. Sometimes it was so hard to try and be his friend when she was Hannah.

"So, how's public school? Still enjoying it?" she asked.

"It's good, especially now that everyone seems to have calmed down a bit. Some of the girls still follow me around everywhere but I suppose that's to be expected."

"And what about that girl you said you liked, the one with the unusual name … what was it?" said Hannah, pretending she couldn't remember.

"Miley," answered Jake, a smiled appearing on his face.

"Yeah that's right. You still like her?"

"Yes. She has the cutest smile," at this Hannah / Miley could feel herself going red and hoped Jake wouldn't notice. "But I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she doesn't seem that interested in me. At first that was why I liked her. She didn't harass me like all the other girls but now I think she just doesn't like me."

"I'm sure that's not true," said Hannah, moving over to the sofa and sitting next to Jake. "Maybe she's just giving you some space."

"I just wish I could tell her I like her. I'm a famous actor but I can't tell a girl I like her. How stupid it that?"

"It's not stupid. I'm sure it's easier than you think, you just have to take the plunge."

"You now what, I think about her all the time. I mean when you were singing tonight I was thinking about Miley and how she's my one in a million. I just can't get her out of my head. I think I love her. Now I just have to tell her."

Miley sat in her Hannah costume in shock. Jake Ryan loved her. That was a big thing to say and everything he said, she felt it too. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she kept writing songs about him. What Jake didn't know is that he had just told Miley he loved her.

"Are you okay?" asked Jake. "You look a bit … pale."

"… I'm fine. It's just … Jake, I have to tell you something," she said, making her mind up,

"What is it?"

"You've been to lots of my concerts, right?" started Hannah.

"Yeah."

"So you know most of my songs."

"Yeah," said Jake, confused.

"You even know the words to some of them."

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Well, have you ever thought about the meanings behind the words? Like today you came in here and said you could tell I was thinking about someone when I wrote One in a Million."

"Yeah."

"Well think about the other songs. The Best of Both Worlds, The Other Side of Me and Just Like You. Think about the lyrics."

"I'm the girl you know, but I'm someone else too, if you only knew," recited Jake.

"Exactly. Well that's the truth. I am the girl you know, I'm Hannah Montana. However I'm also someone else, there's a whole other side of me that no one knows about."

"Hannah you're just confusing me," said Jake.

"Jake, you want to tell Miley you love her don't you," stated Hannah.

"Yes, I do."

"Just say it."

"I want to tell Miley that I love her," said a now very confused Jake.

"Now was that so hard?"

"But I didn't tell her. When I'm stood in front of her I can't say it because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Yes she does."

"How do you know? You don't know Miley."

"Jake, I am Miley," she said as she pulled her wig off and revealed her long brown hair.

"What?" gasped Jake, not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm Hannah Montana but I'm also Miley Stewart, the girl you like," said Miley, worried about how he would react.

"So, you're two people? How … why … what?"

"When I lived in Tennessee my dad spotted that I had huge potential. I wanted to be a big star and be famous but he wanted me to have a normal childhood so we came up with an alter ego and called her Hannah Montana. We went shopping and got a blonde wig and some really cool clothes and then Hannah Montana was created. We moved out here so I could really become big but at the same time I go to school like a normal kid and as far as anyone else knows, I'm just Miley Stewart the dorky girl from school."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Jake you've told me how hard it was for you at school with everyone recognising you. I didn't want that, I wanted the chance to be normal."

"I wish I'd have thought of that," joked Jake.

"So, you're not mad?" asked Miley.

"Hang on, if you're really Miley then you've been giving me advice as Hannah about how to deal with my feelings for … for you. And earlier I … I told you … that I loved you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Jake, but I wanted it kept a secret."

"You said, just before you took your wig off that Miley would feel the same way about me, does that mean that you like me? As more than a friend?" asked Jake.

"Yes it does. It's also the reason I didn't follow you around at school. I know what it's like being famous and wanting some space."

"You like me?"

"How many times, yes Jake I like you!" smiled Miley.

With that Jake, who had stood up with the revelation, walked over to Miley who was also stood up and kissed her softly on the lips. Miley felt her stomach doing butterflies and returned the kiss. She has imagined this loads of times and now it was finally happening.

"Oh and one more thing. The song One in a Million, I wrote it about you," said Miley.


End file.
